vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escanor
|-|Night= |-|Day= |-|The One (High Noon)= Summary Escanor is the Lion's Sin of Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was born into royalty but his magic power coupled with an unfortunate accident caused his family to fear and scorn him. He was smuggled to safety by a mysterious woman named Rosa and grew to adulthood coping with his unique circumstances on his own. His power changed both his body and his personality, making him timid, small, and weak at night but arrogant, large, and strong during the day. He was discovered by Meliodas and Merlin and joined the Seven Deadly Sins. He considers the two of them his saviors, especially Merlin, who he fell deeply in love with. It was later revealed that Escanor's unique power is actually one of the four Graces bestowed by the Supreme Deity of the Goddess Clan onto her Four Archangels. It is unknown how Escanor's Grace came to him, nor why he hasn't yet died from its power despite being only human. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, High 7-A with Psuedo-Sun, up to at least High 6-C with Rhitta | At least High 7-A at Dawn, At least 6-C during mid-morning, Up to at least High 6-C when noon is close | Low 6-B Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Axe Wielder, Regeneration (High-Low), Fire Manipulation (Can emit flames far hotter than natural fire), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can emit intense light with the same properties as sunlight), Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes), Flight (via riding on Cruel Sun), Statistics Amplification (His power steadily increases from dawn until it reaches its peak at noon), Empowerment (Can imbue Divine Axe Rhitta with Sunshine), Summoning (Can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Unharmed by his own fire and heat. Warded off both Melascula's attempts to devour his soul and Gowther's attempts to destroy his mind), Large Size (Type 0) as "the One" Attack Potency: Human level (His strength is that of a normal Human. Likely at least Large Mountain level with Psuedo Sun (Transformed into a weaker version of his day self that is on par with Galand) Up to at least Large Island level with Rhitta (Can use Rhitta as an artificial Sun, allowing him to fight under night. Can draw out enough power to be on par with his Near-Noon state) | Varies At least Large Mountain level+ at Dawn (Can effortlessly lift up Rhitta which Unsealed base Meliodas could only drag across the ground) At least Island level during mid-morning (Much stronger than Estarossa and brought him to his knees with a single punch), up to at least Large Island level when it's close to Noon (Far stronger than Tarmiel, managed to slightly injure Assault Mode Meliodas) | Small Country level (Overpowered Zeldris with all his abilities) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Evaded attacks from a casual Izraf), higher with Pseudo-Sun (Is on par with base Galand), and with Rhitta (Can augment his power by using Rhitta as a sun) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ at Dawn (Is more powerful than Unsealed Base Meliodas who casually blitzed base Galand), much higher when it is close to Noon (Blitzed Estarossa, somewhat kept up with Post-Revival Assault Mode Meliodas) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ likely higher (Comparable to Zeldris with all of his abilities) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Human Class, Likely at least Large Mountain Class with Psuedo-Sun, up to at least Large Isand Class with Rhitta | At least Large Mountain Class at Dawn, At least Island Class during mid-Morning , up to at least Large Island Class as it gets closer to noon | Small Country Class Durability: Human level, Likely at least Large Mountain level with Psuedo Sun, Up to at least Large Island level with Rhitta | At least Large Mountain level at Dawn (More durable than Unsealed Base Meliodas) At least'Island level' during mid-morning (Took only minor damage from double his own attack power when Estarossa used Full Counter on his slash), up to at least Large Island level as it gets close to noon (Took several hits from Assault Mode Meliodas and kept fighting) | Small Country level (Regarded Assault Mode Meliodas' Divine 1,000 Slices as nothing more than an itch. Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Superhuman (Even in his night form he continually dodged Izraf's attacks for hours) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Rhitta, several hundreds of meters with Sunshine. Standard Equipment: Divine Axe Rhitta and magic glasses that suppress his day transformation Intelligence: Escanor is almost completely useless in combat during the night, being timid, submissive, and crumbling under pressure. However, he has shown a great deal of cunning at times, providing Galan and Merascylla with alcoholic drinks to distract them until sunrise. During the daytime, he is insufferably arrogant and somewhat flamboyant, spouting entire poems to Merlin in the midst of combat and growing angered should one mistake them for an incantation of his ability. However, he is also an incredibly skilled and mighty combatant, so much so that he effortlessly overpowered and killed the Vampire King Izraf and two members of the Ten Commandments on top of being recognized as the strongest member of the Sins, which includes the likes of Meliodas (who helped to seal the Ten Commandments), King (who can ward off entire kingdoms of Holy Knights), and Ban (who has killed Demons in the past). Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his Sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak. At night he becomes weak, timid and submissive. Pseudo-Sun only gives Escanor a few seconds of constant power boost, which then gets him back to his weaker state. Though this is irrelevant if he's using Rhitta. If using Rhitta as a sun, his form will be lost if Rhitta is knocked out of his hand, and its stored power is finite. During the daytime he's rather arrogant, but this is mitigated somewhat by his combat skill and power in addition to his willingness to simply blitz targets. Escanor's Sunshine cannot display its full power during rainy or cloudy conditions. | His form as "The One" only lasts for as long as it is precisely high noon, fading the minute noon passes, after Noon his power will begin to decline. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Grace Sunshine: Escanor's Grace was originally bestowed by the Supreme Deity to the Archangel Mael, and eventually passed to Escanor through unknown means. Due to Sunshine, Escanor changes form throughout the day, spending the night as a weak, frail man and the day as a strong, muscular warrior. His personality changes along with his body, becoming extremely timid while weak but extremely prideful while strong. At dawn, Escanor undergoes a massive jump in power, and continues to get stronger every second until noon, at which point his power reaches its peak. After noon he gets gradually weaker until he shifts back into his frail form after sunset. While he spends most of the morning with an idealized musculature, when noon is near Escanor becomes grotesquely muscular, to the point of looking inhuman. At noon he turns into The One, who Merlin described as "the invincible incarnation of power." In addition to granting him great power, Sunshine allows Escanor to produce enormous quantities of heat and light. He normally keeps the aura somewhat contained, but as noon gets closer he melts the ground around him and even his allies' metal armor. He can flare his aura at will to produce an immense burst of light and heat, seemingly melting Edinburgh even at dawn. File:EscanorBoom1.png|Sunshine Aura File:EscanorBoom2.png|Flares his aura File:EscanorBoom3.png|and destroys Edinburgh Notably, Sunshine-imbued attacks can prevent regeneration up to a certain extent. Though Izraf's wounds closed, the heat remained and continued to damage him. Melascula was unable to heal her burns even after she had recovered her energy. In addition, Escanor's soul itself is imbued with Sunshine and severely burns those who attempt to extract and absorb it, returning to his body on its own. File:EscanorRegenNegation1.png|Wounds Izraf File:EscanorRegenNegation2.png|and prevents healing Also note that the heat and fire produced by Sunshine is superior to natural fire, as it was able to instantly vaporize Izraf's Black Full-Plate, which he said was impregnable even to the Demon Clan's purgatory fire. Purgatory fire burned down the Fairy King's Forest, which is immune to natural fire. * Cruel Sun: Escanor forms a miniature sun in his hand that radiates immense heat. He can control its movements, using it to strike enemies as well as standing on it and using it as a flying vehicle. He can greatly enlarge the sun by putting more power into it. File:CruelSun.png|Cruel Sun File:CruelSunHit1.png|Smacks Estarossa File:CruelSunHit2.png|to Lake Penace * Pride Flare: Escanor causes the Cruel Sun to burst in an immense radiation of heat. When fighting Estarossa this technique vaporized a lake in an instant. File:PrideFlare1.png|Smashes Estarossa down File:PrideFlare2.png|and detonates * Crazy Prominence: Escanor's causes numerous fireball to launch from his body in many directions Crazy_Prominence.png CP_Stuff.png * Divine Sword Escanor: In his "The One" form, Escanor chops the air in the direction of his opponent with his bare hand. This technique instantly incapacitated even Assault Mode Meliodas and broke Zeldris' Ominous Nebula defense. File:DivineSwordEscanor2.png File:DivineSwordEscanor3.png Escanor_Chop.png * Divine Spear Escanor: After Escanor reaches the peak of his power, and becomes The One, he trusts his index finger into his opponent. Escanor's_Finger.png Divine_Spear.png Weapon Divine Axe Rhitta: An enormous one-handed axe so heavy that even Unsealed Base Meliodas and Base Galand have difficulty lifting it, much heavier than Diane's enormous war hammer Gideon. It is able to store the immense heat produced by Escanor during the day, allowing him to protect his surroundings and concentrate his attacks. He can call his axe to him from great distances by raising his hand in the air, causing the axe to fly to him. By saying "Sacred Treasure Release" Escanor can unleash an immense burst of heat and light, blinding his opponents. * Charge and Fire: Escanor can release the stored up heat in Rhitta in a powerful but concentrated attack. File:ChargeAndFire2.png File:ChargeAndFire4.png File:ChargeAndFire5.png * Super Slash: Escanor strikes his opponent with a powerful downward slash. Rhitta's blade appears to glow like the sun, signifying the immense power behind the slash. It is worth noting that the Japanese name "Mijingiri" translates to "Atom Slashing." File:SuperSlash1.png File:SuperSlash2.png Key: Night | Day | The One (High Noon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Solar Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10